Family Curse
by The New Dark One
Summary: The Goki family is placed under a curse...


"Ow!"

Kairi held the ice pack to her little brother Danny's face, "well it wouldn't hurt if you would have fought back to those punks"

"no…they were allot bigger then me, they would have kicked my ass"

"dad's gonna kick your ass if you don't start standing up for yourself"

Kairi took out the bandages and bandaged Danny's face

Danny sulked, he was always the smallest in his class, he never really developed muscle's like most of the guys in his class, and even some of the girls were taller and more muscular then him

The door opened and Danny leaped behind the couch, Kairi rolled her eyes "hey mom"

Kushina smiled at her daughter, and then giggled to herself as Danny slowly raised, the moment she saw the bandages Kushina smiled "another bully?"

"…..yea"

Danny climbed back over the couch and walked to his room, he threw his backpack against his desk, he laid on his bed looking up at the posters on his ceiling "man why can't everything just go my way"

He drifted off to sleep

**3 Hours Later**

There was a loud knock on the door that sent Danny rolling out of bed "Daniel Dinner!"

"Oh great dads home"

Danny walked slowly into the kitchen ,he saw his mother had prepared a steak dinner, Gozu Goki took the largest piece and started eating, he was a large man, in high school he was a football player, and base ball star, and wrestle pro

"what happened to your eye Daniel?" there was anger in his voice, he refused to tolerate weakness

"some guys beat me up….sir"

"did you fight back?…or did you just take it like a coward?"

"Gozu!" Kushina was never afraid to stand up to her jerk of a husband

"What Kushina!…that boy is a wuss, back in our day if a boy was like him, he'd get his ass beaten"

"he's not a fighter that's all, not everyone has to fight to be a man!"

"Bah!"

Danny shoved his plate away and left, Kushina and Kairi stared at Gozu "now look what you've done!"

**The Park**

Danny sat throwing rocks at the water, he hated how much of a asshole his dad was, he never would know what it's like to be weak and puny

"Hey look it's Danny the faggy!"

Oh crap it was Jack, he was a large dumb bully, and Danny knew he would soon have a matching black eye courtesy of Jack

"…hey Jack"

"I heard it's your birthday tomorrow"

" 'gulp' uh yeah?"

"Well I heard you had a bad day, so me and my friends here will give you your early birthday presents between the 3 of us….that's 51 birthday punches"

"oh please n…."

**The Goki House**

Gozu sat at his chair reading the newspaper, after being yelled at by his daughter and his wife for 3 hours they had went to bed but Gozu was a patient man, and he waited

Click

The door opened, Danny came in covered in black and blues "What happened **Now**?"

"What do you care….I lost"

"I'm your father regardless of how much of a weakling you are I still care about you"

"I got jumped by the 3 football players…they beat me 51 times, then a punch to grow a bunch"

Gozu chuckled to himself and folded up the paper "can I tell you something?"

"yeah sure"

"I wasn't always the strong man you see before you, after years of getting my ass kicked I hardened up and became this, so no one would ever hurt me again…you have to find a way for them never to mess with you"

Danny smiled this was the first time his dad really helped "thanks dad"

"No problem get to bed, cause after tomorrow your grounded for walking out of this house"

Danny smiled and kept walking until he reached his room

**Danny's Room**

Danny dragged himself to his bed, he crashed right on the bed, and felt the small envelope on his bed, he turned his lamp on and looked it over

It was small, and light green with a gold seal with a D.G on it

He peeled the seal off the envelope, he pulled the card out, it was a normal birthday card with a joke and a stupid animal on it

When he opened it the pink dust fell out of the card, the moment it reached the air it glowed bright pink and flew all over Danny's room

He started coughing as the pink dust filled his lungs, and then he fell to his bed and lost consciousness

**The Next Day**

Danny awoke to his head spinning, his room smelled allot different then it did the night before, yesterday his room smelled like axe and gym socks, now it smelled like peaches

He pulled himself out from under his large comforter, his feet touched his floor and he nearly jumped up from how cold it was, He walked slowly to the bathroom

**The Bathroom**

Danny pulled himself to the toilet and sat down, "ahhhh", he scratch his head and could have swore he felt more hair,

Drop….Drop….Drop

He pulled himself up from the toilet and found his way to the sink, he looked around for his tooth brush, when he reached for it he found his hand seemed smaller and more feminine

"Huh?"

He looked up at the mirror and saw the petite girl looking back at him, she had shoulder length brown hair, the small amount of facial hair Danny had was now gone, "OH…MY…..GOD!"

He lost his balance and fell back, "ow….." he looked at the large bumps in his shirt, "sweet" he started giggling to himself

He stood up and realized it had been a good 15 minutes and he heard no one yelling or rushing

He slipped out of the bathroom, he looked both ways of the hallways, cost was clear he slipped into his room and grabbed his jeans and his red hoodie

He threw the hood up and walked down the stairs slowly, he heard whispering downstairs

**The Living Room**

Danny tiptoed through the living room, "sweetie?" the voice was husky, he looked and saw a muscular man sitting in his mothers recliner,

He saw tell guy laying on the couch wearing Kairi's nighthy, and finally he saw a short women wearing his dads suit sittiing in the large chair

"Uh….am I high…cause…"

The muscular man smiled and rubbed his goatee "Uh sweetie I think it's time we have a talk"

**18 Years Ago**

Gozuboro stood waiting as his beautiful bride approached, Kushina's father led his daughter toward her groom, as Kushina took her place her father shook Gozuboro's hand and then took his place next to his wife

The priest opened his book "Dearly beloved we are gather here today to witness the joining of Gozuboro Goki and Kushina Matawaki"

Gozu smiled at her "The couple have written there vows….Kushina has asked to read her's first"

Kushina smiled and blushed then unfolded the pink paper "Gozu, words cannot describe how much I love you, and how much the last few years together have made me feel….so when you asked me to marry you, I knew this was the next step to our happiness"

The Priest smiled "now Gozu it is your turn to read your vows"

Gozu smiled "Well it would be hard to follow up with what my dear bride has said, but I guess I would have to say I feel the same, she has made me the happiest man in the world…and for that I have to say thank you my love"

**Hours Later**

The wedding went on like normal, the best man gave his toast, and eventually the cutting of the cake was done, many of the guest notice the newly weds disappeared

looked around then froze still as she heard the wooden staff tap against the floor, the small old women approached her daughter "where is the lovely couple?"

"I don't know mother" 

"How am I suppose to bless there marriage if I can't find them?'

"Oh mother please I thought you said you weren't going to do this anymore"

"but dear I blessed your marriage and your still happy after 19 years"

"yes mother I guess your right, I think I saw them in the parking lot"

**The Parking Lot**

"Please Gozu it's our wedding night!"

"I'm sorry Kushina but my work is very important"

"What's going on here?"

Grandmama approached them, Kushina lowered her head "Nothing grandmamma…Gozu and I were just talkin"

Gozu kissed her on the cheek "we'll talk when I get home"

Gozu went to leave but was frozen in place "what in the world!?"

"grandmamma please…you said you wouldn't use magic!"

'magic?….what are you blabbering about Kushina!?"

"he's not a very smart man is he Kushina…..and you want to marry this man…a man who put his work ahead of you"

"release me women….NOW!"

Grandmamma stared at the couple "I was going to bless this marriage but instead, I will place a curse on it…on your second child's 16th year my curse will take effect….and only when your idiot husband sees the error of his way will the curse break!"

She waved her staff

**Now**

"So what your saying is that this is all dads fault!"

"it's not my fault!" Gozu's voice sounded much higher and feminine then he wanted it to, he slumped back in his chair and cover his face with his now long hair

"So what does this curse do…..besides the obvious?"

Kushina tied his still long hair in a pony tail "well Grandmamma told me the shifts will happen randomly some days some of us won't get effected, some days we all won't…but we also will shift as every day at midnight"

"How to we break it?"

"We don't know Danny, dad and mom have been spit balling all morning….but we have a more pressing matter"

"and what's that"

Kairi pushed Danny and smirked as Danny's pants fell down "We need to go SHOPPING!"

Kairi paused when she heard her now manly voice yell it

**Kairi's Room**

"OW!"

"Quit squirming ya big baby, you don't want me to mess up your make up"

Danny tried to stay still, he already regretted letting his sister do his hair, they were tied into two downward pony tails, and she made him dress in one of her old uniforms

"You pretty calm about all this Kairi"

"mom and dad filled me in a few years ago"

"So you all been lying to me, all these years?"

"wow way to channel to inner teenage girl"

"Shut up"

"aww did I hurt your feelings"

"you're a dick!"

"your just jealous cause mines bigger", Kairi looked at her brother, "wait….are you not wearing a bra!?"

"I couldn't figure it out…what's the big deal?"

"cause….never mind you'll see in a bit….and done" she folded up her make up kit and led Danny to the full length mirror

Danny was glade he didn't have little Danny right now, cause he would be at full mass, seeing Danny in the mirror

"Whoa I….look…."

"Hot?….yeah I'm good right?"

"Yeah you are…so what now"

Kairi pulled out her credit card, "We buy you a new get up"

**The Mall**

Kairi walked and heard the small sobbing, and whimpering, she turned and saw Danny slowly walking with his hand on his back "my back hurts!"

"What if I told you I can make it better?"

" 'sniff' how?"

Kairi leaned against the wall outside of the girl's bathroom, she rubbed her facial hair, she had to admit from the other side it did feel good to have these whisker

The door opened and Danny walked out straiter and painless "So?"

"Your right the bra helped"

"Good now let's get shopping"

Kairi slapped her brothers behind and the 2 went walking through the stores

**Hours Later**

Danny couldn't believe how much clothes they had bought, Kairi had bought all different types of bra's and panties, Danny tried to just buy hoodies and jeans, but Kairi insisted on blouses, and skirts, as she said "gives the boys something to look at"

She also made Danny model everything for her, but now they were done eating at the food court, Kairi stopped eating and his eyes widened "Oh crap gotta go!"

He ran right for the bathroom, leaving Danny all alone

"Wow lookie here" 2 guys slipped right next to the Danny, Danny lowered his head and kept nibbling on his fries

The one guy threw his arm over Danny "so what's a pretty thing like you doin eatin alone?"

"I…I'm…I…"

"Shh it's okay sugar you don't gotta do no talking…just pucker u…." the 2 guys got pulled from there seats by Kairi

"Now what are you 2 idiots doing bothering my sister?"

"I…I uh….look man we was just.."

"You were just leaving"

"Yeah ,an exactly, we was just leavin"

"**Go"**

Kairi dropped them and they went running

**Home-That Night**

When Kairi and Danny had gotten home, neither of there parents were home, so Danny and Kairi went there separate ways, Danny needed a bath, so he slipped off the uniform and hopped in the shower

He realized all through today he hadn't actually seen himself naked, he felt the warm water cover him as he felt how beautiful his female body was, the curves, the boobs….it felt so nice and then he felt so tired

**The Next Morning **

Danny woke up, someone had carried him into his room, but obviously they didn't put his clothes back on, they just dropped him in his bed and let him sleep

"huh?" he noticed his hand was semi manly again, he was a guy again, he felt little Danny was back and at attention

He quickly got dress in his usual school uniform and came down stairs and saw his mom and his sister were back to normal, but his dad was not

Danny laughed to himself, and headed for school


End file.
